Sidney Knowlton Family Ancestry
Sidney Knowlton Family Ancestry Royal English Lineage The DeSpencer line are Norman Knights that originate from Dutton, France. # Thomas Despencer (1170-1218) - married Rohaise. He was born circa 1170 at of Ryhale, Rutland, England. He died before 1218. # Sir Hugh le Despenser (1200-1238) - was born at Hugglescote, Freeby, & Arnesby, Leicestershire, England. He died between 23 February 1238 and 30 May 1238 at Sibsey & Aukborough, Lincolnshire, Ryhall & Belmesthorp, Rutlandshire, England. # Sir Hugh le Despenser, 1st Lord Despenser, (1223-1265) Justiciar of England ' - was born circa 1223 at Laughbors, Leicestershire, Parlington, Yorkshire, England. He married Aliva (Aline) Basset, daughter of Sir Philip Basset, Justiciar of England. # 'Sir Hugh le Despenser (1261-1326) - Earl of Winchester, Constable of Devizes, Marlborough, Odiham, St. Briavel's, & Striguil Castles - was born on 1 March 1261 at Leicesters., Parlington, Yorks., Ryhall, Rutlands. He married Isabel de Beauchamp, daughter of William de Beauchamp, 9th Earl Warwick. Tried without being allowed to speak in his own defense, condemned to death as a traitor, & hanged in the common gallows; and after 4 days, his body was given to the dogs. His head was sent to Winchester. # Philip le Despencer (c1290-1313) - He married Margaret de Goushill, daughter of Sir Ralph de Gousille, Lord Camoys Manor and Hawise FitzWarin, circa 1311; They had 1 son, Sir Philip. He died on 24 September 1313 at of Parlington, Yorkshire, England. # Philip II, Lord le Despencer (1313-1349) - Born on 6 April 1313 at Lincolnshire, England. A contract for the marriage with Joan Cobham was signed in June 1339; They had 3 sons (Sir Philip; Hugh; & Roger (a cleric)) and 1 daughter (Hawise, wife of Sir Andrew Luttrell). Sir Philip Despenser, Lord Despenser died on 22 August 1349 at of Camoys Manor, Toppesfield, Essex, England, at age 36. # Philip III, Lord le Despencer (1342-1401) - md Margaret Cobham, christened on 18 October 1342 at Gedney, Lincolnshire, England. He was born on 18 October 1342 at Gedney, Lincolnshire, England.2 He married Elizabeth circa 1364; They had 3 sons (Sir Philip; John; & Robert) & 2 daughters (Alice, wife of Sir John de Sutton (Dudley); Joan, wife of Sir James de Roos). # Philip IV, Lord le Despencer (1365-1424) - born circa 1365 at of Goxhill, Lincolnshire, England; Age 36 in 1401.3 He married Elizabeth Tibetot. # Margery le Despencer (1398-1478) - Born circa 1398 at of Goxhill, Lincolnshire, England; Age 26 in 1424. She and Sir John Roos, 7th Lord Roos, Captain of Chateau Gaillard & Mantes obtained a marriage license (1) on 13 September 1404; Date of Papal Dispensation for consanguinity. No issue. Margery le Despenser married (2) Roger Wentworth, Esq., son of John Wentworth, Esq. and Agnes Dornsfield, before 2 March 1423 at of Nettlestead, Suffolk, England; Married without royal license. They had 3 sons. # Henry Wentworth (1420-1483) - Henry Wentworth, Esq. was born at of Cobham Hall in Wethersfield, Essex, England. He married Elizabeth Howard in 1442 at of Clapham, Yorkshire, England; They had 7 sons (Sir Roger; Henry; Roger, Esq; Henry, Esq; Thomas; William; & Robert) and 2 daughters (Margery, wife of Sir William Waldegrave; & Elizabeth, wife of Sir William Allington). He died on 22 March 1483. # Margery Wentworth (1463-1540) - Born circa 1463 at of Codham Hall, Wethersfield, Essex, England. She married Sir William Waldegrave, Sheriff of Norfolk & Suffolk, before 1483; They had 4 sons (George, Esq; Anthony, Esq; William; & Edmund) and 7 daughters (Mary; Margaret, wife of Sir John St. John; (daughter), wife of Robert Drury); Jane, a nun; Dorothy, wife of Sir John Spring; Bridget, wife of William Finderne, Esq., & of Sir John, 2nd Lord Marley; & Anne, wife of Mr. Barley). Died on 6 May 1540; Will proved. She was buried on 7 May 1540 at Bures St. Mary, Suffolk, England. # Dorothy Waldegrave (1496-1564) -Born circa 1496 at of Smallbridge, Bures St. Mary, Suffolk, England. She married Sir John Spring, circa 1522; They had 1 son (Sir William) and 2 daughters (Bridget, wife of Thomas Fleetwood, Esq., & of Sir Robert Wingfield; & Frances, wife of Edmund Wright, Esq.). She was buried on 10 April 1564 at Cockfield, Suffolk, England and her estate was probated on 10 November 1564. # William Spring (1533-1599) - Md (1) Susan Jermyn, daughter of Sir Ambrose Jermyn and Anne Heveningham. Sir William Spring was born in 1533 at Hitcham, Suffolk, England; Age 14 in 1547. He married (2) Ann Kitson, daughter of Sir Thomas Kitson and Margaret Donington, circa 1551, with whom they had a son, John. He died on 3 February 1599. # John Spring (1558-1601) - John Spring married Mary/Ann Trelawney, daughter of John Trelawney and Ann Reskymer. John Spring was born circa 1558 at Pakenham, Suffolk, England. He died in 1601. It looks like he had two sons, William, who became sheriff of Suffolk, and John who immigrated to America. (The lineage given here does not agree with that of the Nobility website.) # John Spring (1589-1654) - The Immigrant -Christened at Tilbury-Juxta-Clare, Essex, England. He Emigrated 10 Apr 1634 on Elizabeth from Ipswich, England. He 45 in 1634. He was born in 1589 at Pakenham, Suffolk, England. He married Elinor (Eleanor) circa 1621. John Spring married Lydia before 1654 at Watertown, Middlesex, MA. John Spring died after 1664. He became one of the original proprietors of Watertown, Massachusetts. It is believed that all the families of the name of Spring in New England, and perhaps in the U.S., are descended from John and Elinor. # Henry Spring (1628-1697) - Henry I - b. 1628, md Mahitable Bartlett - He was age 6 when family came to America. He served in the Colonial Wars, King Philip's War at Quabog and Hatfield in 1675, and in the Mt. Hope Campaign of 1676. As early as 1680, he was elected the town of Watertown's "prizer" and continued to hold the office until 1695. # Henry Spring (1662-1749) - Henry II - Henry Spring was born between 11 March 1662 and 30 March 1662 at Watertown, Middlesex, MA. He married Lydia Cutting, daughter of Richard Cutting and Sarah Stone, in 1685 at Watertown, Middlesex, MA. Henry Spring died in 1749. # Henry Spring (1692-) - Henry III - Henry Spring married Keziah Converse, daughter of Josiah Converse and Ruth Marshall. Henry Spring was born on 19 July 1692 at Watertown, Middlesex, MA. # Josiah Spring (1718-1755) - Josiah Spring was born on 21 December 1718 at Watertown, Middlesex, MA. He married Catherine Bicknell, daughter of Zachariah Bicknell and Katharine Tiffany, circa 1742 at Watertown, Middlesex, MA. Josiah Spring died on 14 June 1755 at age 36. # Catherine Spring (1750-1840) - born on 3 March 1750. She married John Joseph Farnham, son of Manassah Farnham and Keziah Ford, on 15 March 1770. # Jemima Farnham (1773-1824) - b. 1773, md Ephraim Knowlton # Sidney Algernon Knowlton (1792-1863) - Mormon Pioneer and grandson of Revolutionary War Soldier; md Harriet Burnham. Was also uncle to LDS Patriarch Ephraim Hanks, Martin Handcart Company Rescuer. # John Quincy Knowlton (1835-1886) - Mormon Pioneer, md Ellen Smith # Jane Smith Knowlton (1867-1940) - md J Golden Kimball, LDS Church Leader and uncle to 12th LDS Church President, Spencer W Kimball. References * The Utah Knowltons: - history and genealogy of three generations of Sidney Algernon Knowlton and his descendants, by Ezra Clark Knowlton. * DeSpencer Norman Ancestry - Royal Family Lineage * Le Despenser Family - Wikipedia * Royal & Titled Ancestors - English Genealogies * Our Spring Family - The Spring Family in Vermont Category:Ancestries of individuals